It is known that intelligence can be coupled into life forms such as the human body through the skin and various different types of devices and systems to this end have been investigated. In general the investigations have been directed to the application of very limited intelligence; however, there is disclosed in my above-noted copending patent application a major improvement in audiotactile communication wherein sound waves are coupled into the body through the skin for conveying a wide variety of stimulation and intelligence to the body. Reference is made to the disclosure of such patent application for incorporation herein.
The present invention provides improvements in the audiotactile stimulation and communication system of my copending patent application.